


Birthday Plans

by jaimistoryteller



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Harry has birthday plans for Eggsy





	Birthday Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/gifts).



> I hope you have a great birthday Sexxica!

Eggsy’s POV

Harry told him to keep the day and evening open yesterday morning before leaving to do some errands. He doesn’t know why he should keep it open. He suspects that Harry’s planning something for his birthday, though he hadn’t been worried about it. The only plan he originally had was maybe going out and having some drinks with friends. It’s been his plan every year for the last decade.

Just before noon Harry gets back, carrying a suit bag.

“Happy birthday, my boy, go get changed,” Harry greets him with a warm smile, offering him the bag.

He grins, giving his lover an one armed hug, taking the suit bag.

Heading up to their room,  he changes into the new suit, whistling appreciatively when he sees it. It’s quite fetching. He takes a quick shower before putting the new suit on, luxuriating in the feel of the fabric against his skin and beneath his fingertips.

When he gets downstairs, Harry’s changed into his favorite suit, making his mouth water. Last time Harry wore that suit they had a wild ride. It was one of the days he was top and it was all sorts of fun.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he queries, “What’s the plan?”

“Dinner, dancing, long drawn out bath, massage and a bit more,” his love answers, pulling him in for a nice long kiss.

Oh yeah,” he moans, tonight's going to be perfect. 


End file.
